


Words of Love

by fujipuri



Series: Music Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, Letters, M/M, Post CA: TWS, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujipuri/pseuds/fujipuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve writes as good as he draws. Bucky found out the result first hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by music Gone, Gone, Gone - Phillip Phillips.

 

 

 

Steve loves drawing. Everybody knows that. Everyone that knows Steve, knows how much Steve loves drawing.

He draws like he breaths. 

His drawings also like air. It was breathtaking at times. Wonderful at other times. Simply put, Steve’s drawing will always leave a memory.

What Bucky found out after been given a second chance in life, and living together with his one true love now, is that Steve loves writing as well. 

Apparently, Steve only started writing because of Bucky’s death decades ago and after he found out that his best buddy is still alive and kicking and killing people, the writing escalates even further.

Most of the time, Steve just leave his writings like notes scatter around their house, waiting to be discovered by the other occupant. Other times, it was folded nicely inside an envelope and placed on top of Bucky’s pillow. 

 

At first it was only short notes. Something simple, to keep Bucky grounded. To make sure Bucky felt safe and lessen his trauma. 

 

_If you need help, I’m here._

 

_I will watch your back, Buck. Don’t worry._

 

_You’re safe now, Buck._

 

_We’re not your enemy, we’re friends._

 

_I’m your friend. Little skinny Stevie : )_

 

 

Then it grows a little longer after Bucky started to adjust to his new life.

 

_You can always find me after a nightmare._

 

_You don’t have to do this alone, I have you, Buck. I always do._

 

_I’m happy that you’re happy._

 

 

Then Bucky started to write his own notes. He’s not the best writer out there, but he tried. Steve did get a few laugh sometimes, so Bucky kept writing.

 

_I like seeing you next to me._

 

_I don’t know what to write, but we ran out of chocolate milk._

 

_You have nightmares too, punk._

 

_I like this life, it’s peaceful._

 

 

Then they both started to feel more comfortable to write something longer and longer. 

 

 

_You know I’d do anything for you, Buck. I know you’ll do the same for me. So, come to me when you feel like crying. I’m only a door away from your room. Aren’t that what best friend for?_

 

_I remembered when we shared tents during war, Stevie. Was cold and wet but having you next to me was worth the reek of war._

  

_Losing you back then was the worst thing that happened to me, Buck. If you ever need to talk, I’m here. I’m here. Don’t run away from me ever again._

 

_Sorry for making you worry all the time, but I’m happy now, Steve. I’m happy with you. I’m happiest when I’m with you. I always do._

 

_We loved each other, more than friends, back then. I still do now._

 

Then the hidden secret of the past began to burst open like a broken dam. Confession started to roll from both men. Tears began to fall, followed by laughter and kisses.

 

It wasn’t long before everyone found out that they’re together and no one objects. Their love was just like Steve’s drawing. Breathtaking and memorable. 

 

The writing didn’t stop though. Just as their love grows, so does their writings. They do love to hear those words spoken directly, but even if they don’t want to admit it to each other, they love getting the letters at random.

 

 

_I would never forget last night. It was as if the sky exploded. Love, Steve._

 

_I love spending cold nights with you wrapped around me. Love, Bucky._

 

_We ran out of milk, again. I do like your attempt at pancakes though, it’s delicious and breakfast in bed definitely a top priority now. Love, S._

 

_There’ll be meteor shower tonight. Meet me at the rooftop, bring provision and warm blankets. Love, B._

 

_As long as I’m around, you’ll never have to sleep alone again. Never. Your B._

 

_I’ll never stop loving you. Never. Your punk._

 

_Even if you fell, I’ll be there to catch you. Again and again. Forever yours. Love, Steve._

 

_I love you. I love you more and more each minute I’m with you._

 

 

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist, hugging him tightly as they’re about to go to bed.

 

“I love you, Bucky Barnes. I love you even if we’re both long gone. You’re the pulse that I’ve always needed.”

 

 

And Bucky never got tired of getting those letters, because hearing the rewards were mesmerizing.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
